


Lips So Good I Forget My Name

by orphan_account



Series: Niall finds Louis very annoying [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Louis has a weird eye contact kink, Louis's annoying, M/M, Niall's annoyed with Louis, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spitters are quitters, Niall.” He says and he’s pretty sure Niall’s going to hit him. </p><p>or Louis annoys Niall into giving him a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips So Good I Forget My Name

Louis’s sure Niall’s gonna punch him in face any second now. He’s been bouncing a small ball off the wall by Niall’s head he’d found on their way in since his phone died and Niall’s tapping on his phone screen only gets more and more aggressive each time the ball bounces off the wall and back into his palm. 

It’s when Louis throws it a little too close to Niall’s head that Niall lets out a harsh sigh and sets his phone down. 

“Bored?” Niall asks. It’s in a joking tone but Louis knows Niall well enough to see the passive aggression in the furrow of his eyebrows when he’s annoyed. 

“Took you long enough.” He says with a sharp conniving grin. “We’ve got like twenty minutes to kill. My phone’s dead. All I’ve got is this ball.” 

“You’re going to really fucking annoying.” Niall says and rolls eyes but it’s all in good fun. Louis bats his eyelashes. 

He bounces the ball again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Niall swears and he’s already getting to knees in front of Louis. “Slut.”

“Ooh, talk dirty to me.” Louis laughs, popping the button on his jeans. Niall pulls the elastic on his boxers down as Louis pets his fingers through his hair. He swallows a hiss when Niall wraps a hand around his cock, the callused pad of his thumb rubbing over his slit where there’s a bead of precome bubbling up. “Look at me.” He says and Niall does so but with annoyance. His eyes are still locked on Louis’ when he sucks the head into his mouth and Louis curses low under his breath, his fingers gripping Niall’s hair. In his opinion, Niall looks his best with his lips stretched out around his cock; his eyes boring into Louis’. 

Even if he is slightly annoyed. 

Louis closes his eyes, lets his head rest against the couch as Niall’s warm mouth sucks him further, his tongue moving slowly against the underside of his cock. He resists the urge to rock up into Niall’s mouth, knows he’s got the world’s worst gag reflex but somehow gives the best head Louis’s had in the twenty-three years of his life.  Niall pulls up a bit, moving his hand along the length he’s not going to try to fit in his mouth and he sucks at the head a bit causing Louis to hiss a “fuck, Niall”. He looks back down and Niall’s still looking up at him under his eyelashes and Louis bucks up involuntarily. 

Niall gags and pulls off. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Louis laughs as Niall glares at him.

Niall goes back down on him and although he plays annoyed, Louis knows Niall likes (if not loves) the heat and pressure of a cock on his tongue, knows it’s the quickest way to get Louis to shut up when he’s being a prick for no reason. 

He watches Niall bob on his cock, ignoring the urge to brush the hair out of Niall’s face that’s fallen into gaze. 

He can feel when he’s getting close, his balls drawing tight and his hips twitching to chase the wet suction of Niall’s mouth. He looks around for a trash can, sees one by the table near the door but says nothing about it. 

“You gonna swallow?” He asks, his voice thick and raspy as Niall sucks him closer and closer to the edge. Niall’s eyes says his answer and Louis quirks an eyebrow. “There’s no bin in here. Could always cum in your hair again.” He says, remembering how much Lou bitched about Niall’s wet hair when he’d snuck off to wash the streaks of Louis’ cum out of his hair. He’s pretty sure if his mouth wasn’t occupied, Niall would be groaning but he only moves his hand faster, letting his jaw go slack a bit. 

Louis can’t help rocking his hips in short, shallow movements as he feels his orgasm creeping up on him, his fingers tight in Niall’s hair. 

“Yeah, look at me. Fuck. Gonna come in your mouth.” 

Niall gives an him unimpressed look. 

Louis comes right there, his head falling back as Niall pulls it out of him with his hand tight around his length. 

It takes a good minute for him to come down, Niall already sitting back on his heels and wiping at his mouth. 

Louis gives him a guilty smile when he finally notices the trash can by the door, tucking his dick back into his pants.

“Spitters are quitters, Niall.” He says and he’s pretty sure Niall’s going to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr I'm fuckkyliejenner


End file.
